Not what it seems
by ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: It was just fucking. Except that for Draco Malfoy, it wasn't anymore.


**Title:** Not what it seems.  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2219  
**Warnings:** Slash, male/male, unbeta'd, minor character death, angry sex.  
**Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Summary:** It was just fucking. Except that for Draco Malfoy, it wasn't anymore.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Harry Potter, and that makes me sad.  
**Author's Notes: **Wow, it's been a very long time since I uploaded something. Because of school I have about 324325432423 unfinished things to take care off. This is just a plot bunny that came to my mind some time ago. Let me know what you think.

* * *

_It was just fucking._

That's what Draco kept telling himself, time after time, in the hope he would finally be able to believe it himself.

But the problem was: he didn't really believe it himself.

Maybe the first time he had followed Harry back to his flat, it could have been just fucking. They had accidentally run into each other, started talking, and the tension between them was obvious. When Harry had asked if he wanted to go home with him, he agreed. And they had fucked.

They were fucking on regular basis now. One would sent a message to the other, and after work they would meet up, occasionally have dinner, and end up in bed.

Harry was a good lover. He was gentle and caring, and made sure Draco was enjoying it just as much as he was. And Draco did enjoy it. He now lived for their moments together. The moments when he could feel Harry's naked body against his, when Harry moaned and fisted his hair while he had his lips around his cock, when there was a thin layer of sweat over him. He craved those moments.

And somewhere in the process, somewhere between dinner and groans and silent gasps, he had fallen head over heels with the brunette.

He knew it was stupid, and he should just stop their meetings and move on. But it wasn't that simple. After the war, he had had a hard time. People were judging him and his mother. It had taken a lot of effort to find a job and clean his name, but he had managed. And nowadays, people luckily saw him just as Draco, and not as Lucius' son. He was grateful for that.

That didn't take away the fact he missed some intimacy sometimes. He had never fallen in love, or at least not as hard as he had done now. He had fallen hard and deep for Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_.

What a _joke_.

He only hoped Harry would never find out, because when that would happen, their meetings would be over and he would be the one left broken. And being strong was one things, but he didn't think he could handle the rejection, he couldn't handle Harry laughing at him or just dismissing him. So he kept his mouth shut and his legs open every time the other boy called him.

And the next morning, he would go, or Harry would leave, just as always. And he would spend the next half hour crying in the shower, and then he went on with his life. Just as always.

Except today wasn't as always.

When Harry had asked him to come to his flat, he had prepared himself for fucking and leaving the same night, because he had an appointment early the next day. Just a quick fuck to relieve the sexual tension, after which he could fall apart in the safety of his own sheets.

That was the way he had planned it. It wasn't the way it went though.

When he entered, Harry had been trembling with anger. He didn't ask questions. He never did. If Harry wanted to tell something, he would do anyway, he didn't need Draco to ask.

But he didn't tell.

Instead, he pressed their lips together and practically raped his mouth, undressing him at the same time.

That made him a little surprised, a little worried maybe. Still he didn't ask. It was none of his bussiness.

He wasn't even inside five minutes, yet he was already naked and hard and breathless, but he didn't stop Harry. He would never stop Harry.

The finger that circled his entrance wasn't gently as usual. It was rough and quick and made Draco hiss in pain, which eased Harry's temper a little bit.

They fucked on the floor of the living room. It was fast and angry and not sweet at all, and Draco felt his skin heating up with every thrust, and he moaned as if his life depended on it.

It was over all too soon.

When he checked the time, he realised he hadn't even been inside for an hour. He could easily go home and go to bed early.

Harry was laying next to him, panting harshly, his skin flushed.

It didn't look like he cared about what Draco would do.

He didn't look back at him as he got up and summoned his clothes. Just when he was about to put them on, he head Harry's voice.

"Are you gonna leave again, like the whore you are?"

His breath got caught in his throat, and he was unable to move. He felt Harry's gaze on his back, and it made him uneasy. It hurt. The words hurt more than the rough sex from just minutes ago. He had to swallow a couple of times before his voice was back.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" He snapped.

He put on his underwear, and pants, and shirt. Just when he reached for his shoes, Harry started talking again.

"Shouldn't I pay you then? What are you worth? A Galleon?"

His face was heating up, but he didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. He didn't reply, and tried to focus on getting his shoes on. His coat was still next to the door.

"Goodbye." He said as he walked over to get it.

So this was it.

Harry had enough from him. He finally made clear where they stood. He was Potter's _whore_, and that was it. He wasn't even his whore anymore. He was just the guy he once fucked. The blonde one. The former Death Eater.

This was it.

"Don't leave."

It weren't the words that stopped him. He hadn't even listened to them.

It was the way they were said.

So hurt, so pained and broken. Almost like Draco felt himself, but he couldn't out it.

"What did you say?" He didn't dare to turn around, afraid that he misunderstood, afraid that Harry might send him away anyway, afraid the he wouldn't be able to leave if he looked back one time.

"Please don't leave me."

Followed by a sob.

Probably also tears, but Draco couldn't hear that. His heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't know what to think. What was Harry doing? What was going on?

When he glanced over his shoulder, he found out his assumption about the tears had been correct.

Harry was still sitting on the ground, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms around them. His hair still damp from the sweat. Two single tears rolling down his cheeks. Looking truly devastated.

"You don't want me to leave?" He asked, both confusion and worry obvious in his voice.

Harry nodded. "I know you always leave, but please don't do it now. I don't want to be alone."

So Harry wanted company. Not especially _his_ company, just someone.

He could do this.

Hell, he would do everything for him.

He didn't care that he probably wasn't his first choice, he would take every opportunity to show the other boy that he could be there if he wanted him.

For long seconds, he just stood there, staring down at the taller boy, before finally asking the question that had been on his mind all evening. "What's going on?"

"Dudley died."

He frowned. He didn't know what to say – he didn't even know who Dudley was. He cleared his throat to ask for more information, but before he could do so, Harry continued.

"My cousin. From the Muggle world. Died in a car crash."

Now he understood. Another lost family member. Draco sat down in front of him and took him in his arms, ignoring the sounds of protest. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, and felt how Harry first went rigid and started shaking uncontrollably.

"He wasn't supposed to die. We just made up. We were slowly becoming _friends_."

He quietly hushed him and started rocking back and forth. He felt Harry's tears sooner than he heard his sobbing.

"We had so much more to talk about and things to do. Just when I finally put everything in place, he was gone."

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to." Draco tried to comfort him. The pain was clear in Harry's voice, and he didn't want to make things harder on him.

Harry didn't listen. "I don't want him to leave me." A loud sob, two hands who clenched in his shirt, more tears. "I don't want _you_ to leave me."

Now his heart stopped. He frantically tried to remember when their conversation had turned from Harry's cousin to himself, but he couldn't find the moment.

"I don't want you to go away after... this thing."

Comforting noises weren't enough anymore. Nothing was enough to stop Harry's shaking.

"I don't want to go away." He confessed, and was a little surprised at his own voice. Only when he touched his own cheek, he found out he was crying too. "I never wanted to go in the first place."

Silence fell upon the two boys, only soft sobbing could be heard in the flat. Draco didn't know for how long they had been sitting there, but the moment he let out a deep sigh, he felt Harry relax in his arms.

He trusted his voice would be steady by now. "I'm not a whore, Harry."

Harry had the decency to blush. "I know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you. Because I didn't want to be the only one with feelings. Because I hate you for leaving me every time."

He pulled back. When their eyes met, Draco felt more vulnerable than ever before, and even though he was the one who was dressed while Harry was still naked, he felt like he was the one exposed.

"I would have stayed if you had asked me."

"I didn't know that."

"I'm sorry."

He brushed Harry's hair out of his face. He had read enough books to know that this was the moment where they would kiss and live happily ever after, but he wasn't sure if everything had been said between them. Something seemed off.

"Will you go to this funeral with me? I don't think I can go alone."

He nodded.

"Will you also stay with me tonight?"

He nodded again.

"And tomorrow? I need to call some people, and I don't want to be alone when that's done."

He nodded for a third time.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

And when Harry leaned forward, he didn't push him away. When he felt his lips on his colar bone, he simply shivered. And when he was pushed backwards, he went along with it.

The removal of his clothing went almost as quick as earlier, but Harry's movements were slower. Calmer.

When their renewed erections brushed together, he hissed in pleasure, but his first moan was because of Harry's lips on his. At first, their kisses were light, almost as if Harry was testing the water, as if he had never done this before. But soon they grew more passionate, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues and clinging to each other for dear life.

In the heat of the moment, Harry let go of his mouth.

"Will you stay forever?"

And he nodded.

Harry moved his hips again, groaning at the feeling.

His sped up his movements and Draco pressed his nails into Harry's precious skin and he cried and screamed as he felt his orgasm cursing through him, almost making him faint, and Harry was making the sweetest sounds ever and he felt him trembling and he also felt how he coated their chests with more semen and then his arms gave out and he fell on top of Draco, completely spent.

"I'll be yours forever." Draco whispered in his ear, and he was rewarded with a sloppy kiss. And he knew this was what he had been waiting for.

And it was everything but just fucking.


End file.
